<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleeping Angel by V07225</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717256">Sleeping Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225'>V07225</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>给LOF用户@夏兰  这张图的配文：https://ciaranxl.lofter.com/post/1e6ba6cc_1c90e644f<br/>那天的最后，邻居们费了好大力气才把菲尔先生从屋顶上劝了下来。他声称自己看见了天使，非要和对方走不可，还一个劲儿呢喃说：<br/>“我会醒过来的，所有梦都是会醒的。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleeping Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sleeping Angel</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菲尔先生住在伦敦旁边的小镇上。</p>
<p>镇子不大，花两天时间就可以从最东边逛到最西边，房子没有那么高，人也没有那么多。这里的小房子是像乐高玩具一样一排一排延展开去的，红色、黄色和蓝色的屋顶，积木城堡一样鲜活的对比色。粉紫色的黄昏和靛蓝色的黎明会慢悠悠降落在屋顶上，日光也会踏着屋顶奔跑玩闹。</p>
<p>每天下午六点到七点的这段时间，日光和月光会在屋顶上短暂地相聚。它们冲对方打招呼，然后拥抱、亲吻，或者聊一聊过去十二个小时里都发生了什么事情。然后日光会躺进云层做的床铺里，由月光来接替它把屋顶上的旅程继续。</p>
<p>月光远没有日光那么活泼。它不会奔跑，也不喜欢蹦跳打闹。月光最喜欢的是在屋顶上漫步，像五月夜晚的风一样漫步。它也喜欢星星。天空晴朗的时候，月光就躺在屋顶上晒星星。</p>
<p>小镇上绝大多数人都认识菲尔先生，菲尔先生也认识他们中的绝大多数人。</p>
<p>“菲尔先生啊，那真是位好人。”杂货铺的劳拉阿姨是这么评价的，“这年头你再也见不到像他那么好脾气的人了，菲尔先生从来不生气呢。”</p>
<p>花店姑娘会说：“菲尔先生是位绅士！他像是从维多利亚时代来的，穿得可老套啦。但是他适合这么穿，好看极了，我们大家全都喜欢他。”</p>
<p>“菲尔先生学识渊博。”在学校教书的布朗先生声音平和，“他是三年以前搬到小镇上来的，没有家人，没有其他朋友——不过这不是问题，因为我们大家全都喜欢他，我们互相帮助… …像一个大家庭。”</p>
<p>管道工在这个时候抢着说：“这可绝对是顶顶好的人啦！我上次去帮他修水管，他还请我吃了蛋糕呢。”</p>
<p>而镇上的神父会说：“那是位圣徒。我敢说，他要么是由上帝派到这来的，要么就会在未来某一天回到我们共同的父身边去、成为一位圣徒。”</p>
<p>总之，这就是菲尔先生了。</p>
<p>一张圆润和善的脸，一双橄榄色眼睛，浅金色卷发，可爱的翘鼻头。他喜欢穿卡其色三件套，系香芋色格子纹温莎结，怀里永远揣着怀表或者摄政时期的银质鼻烟壶。忙着结课论文的学生可以去向他寻求帮助，魔术爱好者可以去和这位绅士交流心得。如果你恰好在下午茶时间路过，那么菲尔先生一定会邀请你在他温暖的小客厅里坐一会儿，品尝他亲自做的茶点、蛋糕和小饼干。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菲尔先生的作息很规律。他在早上八点之前起床，花半个小时来把自己仔仔细细打理妥当，然后在小客厅的圆桌上享用早餐。他用早餐时会听当地广播，早间节目的蹩脚笑话能把这位绅士逗得咯咯直笑。</p>
<p>他在一沓又一沓的书籍中度过上午和大半个下午，然后在下午四点钟出门去镇子上散步。走过杂货铺、古董店、烟草店、首饰铺子和冰淇淋店，沐着阳光走过很多栋小房子，跟所有他认识或者不认识的人打招呼。</p>
<p>“早啊，夫人！”</p>
<p>“真是个好天气。”</p>
<p>“嗨，可爱的小家伙，上帝保佑你。”</p>
<p>这就是菲尔先生的一天。</p>
<p>他相信新鲜空气和愉悦心情是对身体大有益处的，于是每日都要花一个多小时在附近散步，直到肺部被阳光和风的气味充满，直到脚步和心情同样轻快。</p>
<p>这时，菲尔先生就会在中心小公园东侧的第二个路口向右拐，然后走过一条小巷，去安东尼的咖啡屋。</p>
<p>这间咖啡屋是两年多以前开起来的，当时菲尔先生刚搬过来没多久，对镇上的一切还不是太熟悉。它是一栋被洁白篱笆围起来的白色小屋，从屋顶到门前的台阶都是白色的，像一团奶油，几片被堆叠在一起的白巧克力脆片。篱笆上挂了块小黑板——第一场雨，安东尼·J·克罗里的咖啡屋。下面是营业时间，以及一行后来加上去的小字，“也卖甜品”。</p>
<p>篱笆内的院子里种了很多植物。没有花，不是花卉，只是简单的绿植。菲尔先生叫不出它们的名字，只模模糊糊记得这些植物应当是在室内种植的，它们很娇气，不适合种在院子里。可安东尼的植物是整座小镇上最青翠、最招人喜欢的了。叶片饱满，闪闪发光，没有虫害也没有黄叶，甚至连一块叶斑都没有。</p>
<p>菲尔先生爱极了从篱笆入口通向小屋的这短短一段旅程——白色篱笆，白色小屋，黑色小石子铺了一条路，路两边是高低不一的绿植。</p>
<p>他曾和店主开玩笑说，你的咖啡屋该叫“伊甸”，因为它像伊甸园。</p>
<p>店主永远会在吧台后面迎接他。</p>
<p>安东尼·J·克罗里英俊得有些过分，或者你也可以用“迷人”、“漂亮”、“美丽”甚至是“诱人”来形容他。高个子，四肢修长，张扬灿烂的红头发总是用发胶打理得非常有型。他穿很紧的黑色牛仔裤和剪裁得体的黑衬衫，有时候也可能是黑色的纯棉上衣或者黑色高领毛衣，还要戴墨镜。</p>
<p>一身黑的店主站在他的白色小屋里，在吧台后面笑得像一条蛇。</p>
<p>“欢迎。”他对菲尔先生说，“今天想吃什么，乳脂松糕还是坚果蛋糕？”</p>
<p>“我倾向于‘今日推荐’。”菲尔先生把双手背在身后，挺着胸脯，认为自己刚刚给出了一个非常聪明的回答。</p>
<p>“招人喜欢的混蛋，你就是知道怎么讨好我。”</p>
<p>“我相信你的品味，你的推荐总能让我满意。”</p>
<p>“只是满意而已吗？”店主趴在吧台上，一只手撑着下巴，另一只手在桌面上打拍子。</p>
<p>菲尔先生抿了抿嘴唇：“不只是满意。惊喜，更多是惊喜。”</p>
<p>克罗里咬着下唇冲他笑，眉毛挑得很高：“今日推荐是天使蛋糕，你可能要失望了，最普通的天使蛋糕。”</p>
<p>“怎么会。”菲尔眯起眼睛，“我爱极了天使蛋糕，亲爱的。这种普通的蛋糕最能考验店主的手艺了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菲尔先生的作息很规律。每天下午五点钟，他都会来到安东尼·J·克罗里的咖啡屋里，然后坐在靠窗的位置享用一小块蛋糕。</p>
<p>过去两年来一直是这样。店主本人一般会坐在他身边，或者对边，面前摆一杯不加奶和糖的咖啡，喝得很慢很慢。菲尔先生从来没见店主吃过蛋糕。他只是看自己吃，眼睛藏在墨镜后面，视线说不上多灼热，也没有多淡漠。</p>
<p>有时店主会在吧台后面磨豆子、做咖啡或者做些简单的清理工作。他做这些事时肢体动作显出一种相当奇特的违和感，似乎这根本就不应该是由他来做的工作，同时又好像世界上再没有第二个人能把这件事做得和他一样好。</p>
<p>优雅又懒散，漫不经心又相当专注。</p>
<p>菲尔先生必须要承认，克罗里非常迷人。如果说他院子里种满绿植的白色咖啡屋真是伊甸园，那么店主本人就是那条蛇，每一座伊甸园里都应当有一条蛇。他会是条黑色的蛇，鳞片发亮，腹部是深红色，和他头发的颜色一样。</p>
<p>菲尔先生喜欢这间小屋，也喜欢这里的甜品，尤其喜欢克罗里。他第一次见到这位店主是在两年多之前。当时安东尼·J·克罗里刚刚搬来没多久，开一辆惹眼至极的本特利老爷车，靠在车门上打量面前的小镇、小屋和一排排延伸出去的彩色屋顶。那天天空灰蒙蒙的，马上就要下雨了。菲尔先生不知道自己到底是怎么想的。他看着克罗里，没法挪开眼睛，然后就像一颗被磁铁吸引的铁球那样径直走过去、走到本特利老爷车面前。</p>
<p>“呃，你好。”他说，试图让语气自然一点，“我觉得要下雨了。”</p>
<p>菲尔先生吞咽了几下，把自己的伞递过去：“你需不需要——”</p>
<p>他有车，他开了一辆车，他不需要你的伞。</p>
<p>安东尼·J·克罗里低下头。他目光在这把伞上停留了两秒钟，然后歪着脑袋笑了：“格子纹雨伞？”</p>
<p>菲尔先生耳朵尖有点烫：“格子纹很有型。”</p>
<p>克罗里咬着下唇笑出了声。他抬起头，身体重心在两只脚之间轮换，上半身摇摇晃晃：“当然，格子纹——太好了，没错。格子纹很有型。”</p>
<p>当时菲尔先生很开心，他认为自己终于找到了审美上的同伴，找到了能够一同欣赏格子纹的人。他们互相留了联系方式，两周后菲尔将一双格纹袜子作为礼物送给了克罗里，而咖啡店主皱着鼻子对格子纹发表了长达十分钟的挖苦讽刺和批评。</p>
<p>“你明明说过格子纹很有型啊。”菲尔抱怨。</p>
<p>克罗里发出一个黏糊糊的鼻音：“口误，那是口误。我当时只是——太开心了。”</p>
<p>菲尔先生从来不知道克罗里当时为何那么开心。他没想过，也从来没问过。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>天使蛋糕端了上来。</p>
<p>最简单的原材料，最纯粹的烘焙方法，绝妙的口感和味道。亚茨拉菲尔吃下第二口天使蛋糕时，克罗里在他对面坐下来，捧了一杯咖啡。</p>
<p>“我要走了。”他说。</p>
<p>“什么时候回来？”菲尔先生很快乐，好心情和蛋糕一起在他舌尖上跳舞，“我可以帮你看店，这座镇上绝大多数人我都认识，应付几个小时不成问题。”</p>
<p>“今天之内大概回不来。”</p>
<p>“噢，这有些难办，你的店铺需要歇业一段时间吗？”</p>
<p>“让我想想该怎么说。”店主把上半身往后靠，背脊靠在椅子上，“菲尔，我要离开这里了——去别的地方，可能要很久以后才能回来。”</p>
<p>“很久是多久呢？”菲尔先生把叉子轻轻放下，“哒”的一声。</p>
<p>“大概一辈子这么久？”</p>
<p>“那——为什么啊。这太突然了。”</p>
<p>“因为工作。”克罗里回答。</p>
<p>“你是这的店主啊，亲爱的，这就是你的工作。”菲尔把双手交叉在一起，他柔软的十根手指相互挤压，指缝之间敏感的嫩肉彼此摩擦。</p>
<p>克罗里看上去心情不是很好，他肩膀向下垮着：“我不知道怎么跟你解释，可事情就是这样，我必须要离开，可能再也不会回来。”</p>
<p>“不得不？”</p>
<p>“不得不。”</p>
<p>菲尔先生发出一声感叹，然后他笑起来：“这一定很辛苦，亲爱的，被迫做自己不喜欢的事情。”</p>
<p>“主要是被迫离开自己喜欢的事情。”克罗里向前俯身，把手肘撑在桌面上，“我今天就要走了，深夜动身，不让别人发现，不打扰到任何人。这可能是我最后一次做蛋糕给你吃，真高兴你选了今日推荐，而今日推荐恰好是天使蛋糕。”</p>
<p>菲尔并不开心。他坐在椅子上，面前摆着一块天使蛋糕，试图在大脑里搜索所有和“离别”有关的回忆。他需要知道自己以前是如何处理这种情况的，以前是如何消化“离别”产生的情绪的——它们怎么会让人这么难受呢。</p>
<p>可他找不到。菲尔先生惊异又绝望地发现，他找不到任何与“别离”有关的记忆，不知道要如何面对和处理这种情绪。</p>
<p>于是情绪在他胸腔里堆积，最终从眼睛里漫出来。他橄榄色的眼睛有点潮湿，颜色比以往更深一些。</p>
<p>“我从来不知道告别居然是这么让人难受的一件事情。”菲尔先生尝试微笑，他希望最后留给克罗里的记忆是可爱的、令人愉快的，跟这座小镇一样，跟屋顶上的日光和月光一样。</p>
<p>克罗里看着他，笑得很安静。然后他问：“你听说过沉睡的天使吗？”</p>
<p>菲尔先生摇头。他很虔诚，深信一切神圣的、教人正直的故事，可他现在不是很在乎天使。克罗里要走了，克罗里要离开了——这是一件比天堂和天使还要重要的事情，是比沉睡的天使更让人在意的事情。</p>
<p>克罗里歪着头，嘴巴张开、闭拢，抿了几下，然后又张开，似乎他接下来要说什么很傻的东西一样。</p>
<p>“一般来说，天使不睡觉，天使不需要睡觉。”他终于开了口，确信自己听起来一定很傻，“可如果一名天使睡着了——如果他因外界力量的干扰而陷入沉睡，那么他会忘记自己是一名天使，会忘记与之相关的一切。就像一个全新的生命，没有过去、没有来处、没有回忆。”</p>
<p>菲尔先生眨眨眼睛，不知道这是什么意思。</p>
<p>“沉睡的天使会在世界各处游荡，直到他醒来的那天。梦醒的时候，记忆就回来了。”克罗里耸耸肩，喝了口咖啡，“就是这样一个故事，没什么特别的。”</p>
<p>“我不是很明白… …”</p>
<p>“没关系，亚茨拉菲尔。”克罗里笑了，两条腿在地板上伸得很长，“反正我总能找到你，而梦总会醒的——能陪我去屋顶上看看黄昏吗？我特别喜欢这里的黄昏。”</p>
<p>“好啊，当然可以。”菲尔先生回答。他从座位上站起来，脚跟小心翼翼地并拢，姿态得体、风度十足。他转身时长外套下摆划出一个非常美妙的弧度，衣角扬起来又乖乖落下。</p>
<p>然后他回过头，眨着橄榄色眼睛：“亲爱的，你刚刚叫我什么？”</p>
<p>亚茨拉菲尔。</p>
<p>克罗里没有回答。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这里房子没有那么高，人也没有那么多。红色、黄色和蓝色的屋顶高矮不一，像乐高积木，一排排向远处延伸。黄昏慢悠悠地降落在屋顶上，降落伞是橙红、靛青和流动的粉紫色。每天中的这个时候，日光和月光都会在屋顶上短暂地相聚。它们冲对方打招呼，或者拥抱、亲吻、聊一聊过去的十二个小时里都发生了什么事情。</p>
<p>它们相聚又离别，日复一日。</p>
<p>菲尔先生站在屋顶上，他浅金色的卷发也被染成橙红、靛青和粉紫色，黄昏被装在眼睛里。</p>
<p>“我从来不知道这些。”他说，“我不记得，亲爱的，我本以为自己从来没有去过苏活区。”</p>
<p>太阳开始下沉，光的饱和度更高，云层镀了暖融融的金。</p>
<p>“但这真可爱。一家老书店——我一直都梦想能开一家书店。”</p>
<p>菲尔在屋顶上踱步，他棕色的牛津鞋追着光，然后和光一起跳舞。</p>
<p>“我就知道是这样，我们一定认识了很久。”他张开双手，小幅度地挥了两下，像一对兴奋难耐的小翅膀，“我也有翅膀是吗？像你一样… …它们可真漂亮。”</p>
<p>然后菲尔先生皱了皱眉头，声音带了点鼻音：“你没必要这么挖苦我，亲爱的，我保证下次见面的时候，我一定会把翅膀打理得很漂亮。”</p>
<p>“我会醒过来的，对不对？”他问，“我什么时候能醒过来？”</p>
<p>风开始和光缠绕在一起，然后风把光带走，带往云层铺就的温床。于是天色逐渐暗下来，大片大片的火烧云从暖色调降为冷色调，通透沉静的蓝紫色从天边开始蔓延。</p>
<p>菲尔在笑，似乎是听了个很棒的笑话。然后他平复了一下呼吸，站在黄昏和夜晚的分界线里：“我能看看你的眼睛吗？”</p>
<p>黄昏向左偏了三厘米，时钟将夜幕拉向小镇上空。</p>
<p>菲尔先生向前弯着腰。他凝视着半空中某一点，像凝视一颗初生的星星，所有光都在这颗星星身后下沉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那天的最后，邻居们费了好大力气才把菲尔先生从屋顶上劝了下来。他声称自己看见了天使，非要和对方走不可，还一个劲儿呢喃说：</p>
<p>“我会醒过来的，所有梦都是会醒的。”</p>
<p>
  <strong>FIN,</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>